The Legend of Loops: Skyward Sword Edition
by MoonSamurai
Summary: When you're looping through life, what do you do? Well, Link says: "Take advantage of everything, don't hesitate to confuse everyone, and go crazy!" And now that Ghirahim's in the picture... Updated randomly when I have actual ideas and rated T just to be safe. AND YES, I KNOW THE SUMMARY SUCKS.
1. First Loops

The summary was horrible, but the story is hopefully better than it sounds! XD

This was also based off of Stuck in a Loop! You should check it out.

* * *

Link opened his eyes slowly. He had ended up in his... room in Skyloft?

Confused, he immediately got up and looked around. He was on the floor, a letter was on the floor...

He paled. This was the position he had started his journey in. How he remembered that he had no idea, but he welcomed it. At least he could prepare himself for the inevitable.

"LINK!" a female voice shouted.

Wait, what?

That hadn't happened the first time...

There was banging on the door.

"WAKE UP!"

He had no clue what to do. On one hand, staying in his room sounded like a good idea. Maybe even escaping through the window. On the other hand, he would have to face Zelda's wrath later.

Well, one thing was for sure- he was definitely confused.

It was too late for him to do anything else because Zelda had now somehow forced the door open. Link just prayed to the goddesses that he wouldn't be maimed too badly.

...

_RESETTING..._

...

"You sure this is a good idea?" Link asked.

"Well, it's part of the ceremony!" Zelda replied cheerfully. "Besides, you'll be fine!"

Link had landed at the final part of the ceremony- jumping off of the Goddess Statue. With the sailcloth.

"The sailcloth should save you! If it doesn't work, just call your Loftwing! It should work."

At least he'd done this before.

He took the offered cloth (which still smelled nice) and sighed. Might as well get this over with.

With multiple times of practice under his belt, he jumped and prepared to open up the sailcloth to avoid dying…

And then Groose sailed in with his Loftwing, catching Link. He had a disturbing grin on his face with hearts in his eyes.

"LINK! I HAVE COME TO RESCUE YOU!"

Said boy screamed while attempting to jump away, but Groose just grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"WE SHALL-"

The rest of his words were swept away by the wind with Zelda's laughter in the background.

…

_RESETTING..._

…

Demise stood over Link.

This time, Link had apparently landed when Demise was about to finish him off.

"Boy. Do you have any last requests?" the god asked gruffly. "I shall grant you the kindness of one last thing before the entire world ends."

Coughing, Link found that he couldn't stand. He didn't have the energy.

So this was it, huh?

Well, not exactly.

You see, Link had what he wanted exactly in mind, but decided to toy with Ganon- sorry, _Demise-_ for a bit.

He coughed again and looked up, straight at Demise.

"Does… does taking you down count?"

"No. Try again."

"How about _not_… destroying the world?"

"Denied. Try again."

"How about sparing me and my friends?"

"No. Last chance."

"Fine. Can you at least spare my friends?"

"...I will see if I can. If they try and get in my way, I will obliterate them. Deal?"

Now, Demise had no intention of fulfilling that. He wanted to get rid of them ASAP. But he thought- he knew- that Link didn't know.

Oh boy, how wrong he was.

Now was his chance! Link lowered his head as if in defeat and waited for the right moment.

Demise approached with arrogance. Hey, he had just taken down one of the worst nuisances to bait, and he was proud.

Link whispered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "please have mercy."

Whatever he had said, Demise was curious. Was he finally begging for mercy?

"What did you say? Are you finally begging for mercy like should be?" Demise asked cruelly, leaning down towards Link.

He whispered something again and beckoned Demise closer.

When Demise got close enough…

Link's hand twitched, and he whipped out-

With a mighty HYAH, Link shoved the Beetle up Demise's nose.

_With Farore, Din, and Nayru…_

Din collapsed in laughter, watching Demise desperately attempt to snort the thing out.

Nayru had tears in her eyes while Farore was enthusiastically shouting at her attribute to finish him off.

"How… Demise is supposed to be better than that!" Din giggled, failing to keep her laughter in.

"Too bad this loop is about to end," Nayru sighed, wiping away tears of laughter.

"Yeah. I'm keeping this with me forever," Farore snickered, hugging her camera to her chest. "Blackmail at its finest…"

…

_RESETTING..._

…

He opened his eyes blearily. They drooped again, and Link forced them open.

He was in his room. Alone.

'_Uh oh…'_ he thought, trying to sit up. It didn't work, and he found that he couldn't really move.

'_Darn it, what is with me and getting limited mobility in these situations?!"_ he thought, focusing on moving. His right hand twitched. And that was pretty much it.

Ah, screw it. He was sure attempting to throw his body around would do the trick.

And it did! It just felt like pins and needles were being stabbed into his back with extreme force, but he managed.

"Ah, so you're awake."

Gaepora's voice startled Link.

"When your Loftwing brought you limp and unconscious, I had feared for the worst."

So it appeared to Link that this was right after Zelda had been sucked into the tornado. How fun.

"Where is Zelda?" Gaepora asked. "Where is my daughter?"

Link just sighed and began explaining. He was too tired to make things entertaining.

"I see. That was no ordinary tornado," Gaepora said quietly, closing his eyes.

"...I'm sorry?" Link tried. He had felt awkward last time, and he felt just as awkward now.

"No, it's fine. It's not like my daughter just got sucked into a tornado and fell to the surface with no one or nothing else," Gaepora answered with the slightest hint of bitterness in his voice.

"It's not my fault!"

"I never said it was."

"Your tone implied it!"

The two argued for a while before Gaepora smacked the wall.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET SOME REST."

…

* * *

I actually had a lot of fun writing this. I'm not really an expert on Skyward Sword, so if you want me to write a specific scene, just leave a review or PM me.

The second scene was based on a comic that I read. It was hilarious, but I couldn't find it. Sorry.

Samurai, over and out!


	2. Second Try

Reviews! (Hooray!)

Guest: I guess! XD Thanks for the suggestions, by the way. I think I needed those, or else I would be lost. And I spent like thirty minutes looking for the comic, but I couldn't find it! Ugh, _INTERNET HAS FAILED MEEE._ Oh yeah, and thanks!

Guest: Thank you!

Thank you, ArtisticNarwhal66, Joachimo, and PuppyCake for favoriting/following!

*Hands out cookies*

Now that the reviews/thank yous are out of the way lets just get into the disclaimer! Samurai doesn't own Skyward Sword or any of the other characters. Or the plot. Actually, she doesn't own anything. Sorry.

_BOOTING UP..._RESTARTING..._LOOPING..._

Loop?

-Yes

No

* * *

Link opened his eyes carefully, searching for any signs of threat. Nothing.

It was night, stars twinkling in the sky.

Another day to loop!

Sighing, he slipped out of bed and strapped his sword and shield on his back, ready for any incoming danger. Such as Groose. Or potentially Zelda, especially after the 'since you're not going I'll push you off of the cliff' incident.

He looked around and noticed that he was apparently in Beedle's shop. Well, wasn't that strange? Link, being a man of culture, fell asleep way too easily in other people's beds, but for some odd reason, no one cared. So of course Link needed to take advantage of it at every possible moment. So that would explain why he was in Beedle's shop.

But out of all places, Beedle's shop? He quickly scolded his past self for idiotically wasting time to get up there in the first place when he realized that he might have wanted to buy some bugs or something. Then he apologized to the same person and walked outside.

There, he noticed something different. Instead of a rope, there was a slope.

Wait, what?

Praying for the best, he briskly walked down the slope and looked around. He was on some sort of island. It was definitely unfamiliar, but he could manage.

After all, if falling down to the Surface and then adapting to it as fast as possible to track down a friend wasn't considered flexible, Link didn't know what was.

He observed the terrain for a split second before seeing a campfire and a figure sitting down next to it.

Hopefully, it wasn't an enemy.

Slowly and carefully, Link approached the figure, being careful not to draw his sword or pull out an item. (Like that one time...)

"Hello?" Link asked quietly, hoping to not startle the figure.

Which turned out to be Beedle!

"Ah! Wakey for the young slugabed, hmmmm? You appeared to be relishing that snooze, so I declined to wake you," Beedle said.

_'What.' _Link thought, unable to form any other coherent thought. So he stayed silent and decided to just nod along instead. It would probably work, like with everyone else.

Now that he thought about it, Link realized that these people were weird. Not to say that he wasn't weird, but come on. No one cared about him breaking in and sleeping, looking through their stuff, or even breaking all of their pots!

Realizing that Beedle had continued talking, Link decided to stop that thought process and listen, hoping that this loop wouldn't go too badly.

"But I must say, old bug, you did make the shop a mite heavier... heh heh!"

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm..." Link exclaimed, stopping himself short. "Okay... what's with your accent?"

"Hmmm? Are you saying that MY VOICE SOUNDS WEIRD?!" Beedle began, sounding very offended.

"No, no, you're accent is just different!" Link said hastily, not wanting to accidentally incur the wrath of a shop owner. He wasn't about to get kicked out for something like this.

"...Just a touch, I suppose," Beedle sighed, turning to the green clothed lad. (A/N: God, that sounds so wrong here.)

"But pray, what does it matter, hmmm?"

"It... it doesn't, really. Just confused about your accent. Seriously, where do you come from?" Link wondered. "Weren't you born in Skyloft?"

"You just said it doesn't matter, so what's the point of delving deeper?" Beedle answered coolly. Truthfully, Beedle did wonder about this time to time as well.

"Well, I guess the script writers were bored or something," Link shrugged.

"Ah, the poor walls..."

"Sorry!"

...

_RESETTING..._

...

"Again, with the loops!" Link grumbled to himself. The last one had been weird. Hopefully this one wouldn't go as badly.

The rush of wind alerted him. He was falling downwards, back down to the surface again.

He wondered where he had to go this time. He didn't really get any warnings when the loops reset, so he was stuck in the dark.

Taking a deep breath of rushing air, he hoped that something didn't go wrong-

"AHHHHHH!"

A scream alerted Link from above.

_'What the...' _Link thought, looking up. And immediately regretted it.

Groose, being the idiot he was, was falling down, straight on to Link.

Aforementioned boy cursed, bracing himself for the inevitable fall. He took in a deep breath...

And then Groose latched on to Link, screaming into his ear on the way down. Wincing, Link brought out his sailcloth, praying that it worked like the first time. Well, as well as it did the first time.

...It was apparent that luck was not on his side, since Groose somehow knocked the sailcloth from Link's hand. And now both of them were panicking, not knowing what to do.

They both grasped at the white cloth, grabbing the edge-

And it unfolded, to the surprise of both. Sighing in relief, the two gripped the edges as tightly as they could.

It still didn't help too much though. Ah well, at least they wouldn't break all of their bones in one go like last time.

With a crash, they slammed on to the ground. Link rolled away from Groose, coughing and trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Ugh... rough landing..." Groose groaned, coughing as well.

"No kidding," Link answered, sitting up painfully.

He placed a hand on his throbbing forehead.

"I think I might have broke something," Groose began, sitting up. "Hey, Link, seriously... Didn't anyone ever teach you how to land without crashing-"

"Hey!" Link shouted back, ignoring the pain. "Two people trying to use one small sailcloth without crashing and burning is slim enough as it is, Groose. You panicking and kicking around didn't help either!"

"Okay, sorry! But..."

Groose looked down and stared. Three little birds chirped, pecking at the ground and at his pants.

"WHOA!" he screamed, falling backwards and causing the birds to fly away.

"Can it!" Link gritted his teeth, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "I know it's strange, so let me explain it-"

"Where are we?!" Groose asked loudly.

"SHUT IT. WE'RE IN HELL. NOW SHUSH, I'M TRYING TO CALM MYSELF."

O_O

...

_REBOOTING..._

...

He opened his eyes carefully. Where was he?

It was pitch black all around him.

_'Where am I...?'_ he thought in confusion.

Dazed, Link looked around him and let out a strangled gasp.

The Imprisoned roared, towering above him.

Link gaped at it. He didn't even understand what was happening, but he'd roll with it. It was a dream, he realized.

The dream that he had at the beginning of his adventure!

He was seriously starting to wonder how he was remembering these.

Suddenly, a flash of light alerted him, blinding him for about half a second.

As the Imprisoned screamed and roared at the same time, sounding to insane to actually be real (but of course it was real because he wasn't allowed to have breaks in this adventure, this just proves it), Fi's voice chimed in.

"Rise, Link. The time has come for you to awaken..." she said.. She was invisible, so Link looking around for her was all for naught.

"You are fated to have a hand in great destiny, and it will soon find you... The time has come for you to awaken... Link..."

"Oh, so I get no breaks, is that what it is?!" Link complained.

The Imprisoned screamed again, louder than last time. Link staggered back, hands on his ears.

"Ow! Hey, shut it! I'm trying to have a monologue here!" he snapped angrily, yelling at the beast.

A bird's cry alerted him. Specifically, a Loftwing.

_'Strange. What's a Loftwing doing here? I thought they liked the sky better,' _Link thought.

A few more screams/cries later, Link sensed something and turned to the side-

-And came face to face with a blue Loftwing.

Everyone in Skyloft would remember the Day of Screams, which was translating into Link and Zelda's Loftwing screaming like the crazed maniacs they probably were. Right?

Right.

...

...

Well, that was terrible. Haha, I tried.

Last chapter I forgot to ask, but this time, I didn't! I appreciate all sorts of constructive criticism and suggestions, while flames shall be used as the campfire to roast marshmallows for reviewers/people who favorite or follow! :p

This is my first fanfiction, so I appreciate it!

From, a hopeful Samurai. Over and out.


	3. Third Time's the Charm (Right?)

Okay, I've been REALLY lazy lately, but summer's coming up soon!

No reviews... *sad face*

Actually, that's fine! Anyways, on to another chapter of this crap I like to call a story! Yeah!

Speaking of which, I just got Skyward Sword a couple days ago. Finally, I get to play it! Now I have a freaking reference!

Samurai doesn't own anything. Well... yeah, doesn't own anything.

_BOOTING UP..._RESTARTING..._LOOPING..._

Loop?

Yes

No

* * *

Again with the loops.

Seriously, Link was going to find whoever controlled these loops and _demand_ an explanation.

* * *

Somewhere far, far away...

Farore shuddered and shook her head. "I suddenly have the feeling that someone is going to hunt me down no matter what the cost and probably kill me in my sleep."

"Same here," Din agreed. Nayru nodded along, shivering.

* * *

"Master Link, I have important information." Fi's voice said, surprising Link for a split second.

"What is it, Fi?" Link asked, despite knowing what she was going to say. Maybe he'd find out one day how he remembered this.

"Once you enter this portal, my analysis indicates a 0% chance that you will be able to return, unless you are able to vanquish your foe."

_'Same old song and dance,'_ Link thought in amusement, nodding absently.

"Are you ready to proceed?" she asked.

"...I'm ready." _'To defeat Demise again. For the, what, third time? I'm fighting off the _literal_ god of evil and destruction- I deserve a pay raise!'_

"Understood, Master Link. Know that even in the place that lies beyond this portal, I will be with you... And Master... good luck."

It was her final message as she disappeared back into the Master Sword.

"Thanks, Fi. Your help was appreciated," Link said softly before stepping on to the portal.

He had absolutely no clue of what was going to happen next.

* * *

Link appeared in a clear area. Clouds floated around him, he felt weightless, and it was really peaceful in general. Well, as peaceful as it could get with a literal god of death and fire behind you.

As he turned around, he blinked. There was Demise, in all of his divine light. Or darkness, if you prefer it that way.

"Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all, human. It pleases me greatly-"

"Actually, we're Hylian. Not human, whatever that is," Link interrupted, sass coloring his voice.

"...It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, _human,_" Demise gritted out, emphasizing the word again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, old man? I'm not human! I don't even know what that is!" Link exclaimed indignantly.

"How do you not know what your own species is?!" Demise roared in confusion.

"Excuse you, you're an abomination of whatever you are!"

The god was silent before speaking.

"I'm the literal god of death and destruction. This is my physical form, which intimidates others," Demise said slowly, pronouncing every word as if speaking to a child. "It has intimidation factors, do you get it?"

"Sure, sure, now let's get this fight over with. I have a few things I want to try..."

With that, the clash of the ages (for the third time!) began.

Link grinned evilly, giving Demise a very bad feeling.

A very bad feeling indeed.

So it was a good idea to rush him down, Demise decided. He lifted his sword, poised to strike-

And Link whipped out his Big Bug Net with a little smile on his face.

Confused and enraptured, Demise followed the movements of the net. He wasn't thinking straight, he supposed.

Before getting hit with multiple sword swings. Like, a lot.

He roared in pain, stumbling backwards. Link just laughed incredulously.

"You say you're the god of evil, but you fall for something like that?! Come on, man!"

"Who do you think you are boy!?"

"BOY!?" Link screamed. Might as well make things interesting. "WHO ARE YOU TO ASSUME MY AGE?! WHAT IF I'M OLDER THAN YOU THINK I AM!?"

Taken aback, Demise stayed silent.

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

...

_RESETTING..._

...

"Who decided it was a good idea to make me a looper?" Link asked himself, sitting up from his bed. He assumed that he was just starting his journey, (again) since he woke up in his Knight Academy uniform.

At least the bird didn't wake him up.

He heard the window open and sighed. He really thought that this time it wouldn't, but no. Apparently not.

If he could, he would kick whoever made him do these in the shin. Hard. They didn't even pay him!

The letter smacked the back of his head with considerable strength, especially since a _bird was spitting it out straight at the back of his head._

Yeah, a pretty normal day to start an adventure.

"Ugh, thanks," Link rolled his eyes, getting up and picking the paper up. With a screech (more of a call), Zelda's Loftwing took off, probably back to her.

Knowing what the letter was going to say, Link opened it anyways. Nostalgia purposes, do not question.

_"Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning," _it read. It was unmistakably Zelda's handwriting.

_"Did I guess right? Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting. -Zelda"_

Well wasn't this nice.

Not wanting to die to Zelda's wrath, Link made the smart choice and headed out to meet her under the Statue of the Goddess.

A few minutes later, he made it there. Walking in, he blinked.

She was singing. More like screaming the lyrics out, drowning the harp out almost completely.

"OH YOUTH, GUIDED BY THE SERVANT OF THE GODDESS... UNITE EARTH AND SKY... BRING LIGHT TO THE LAND!" she sang (screamed).

"Ow! Zelda, stop screaming!"

"Don't accuse her of screaming!" Groose's voice interrupted whatever Link was about to follow up with. Link turned around, and there stood Groose, in his manly glory. "Her singing is beautiful!"

_"What is wrong with these people? Every single loop. At least the last one wasn't as bad..._'

"Yeah, Link! What's wrong with you? Come, Groose!" Zelda shouted, walking up and grabbing Groose and dragging him away with her. Behind the Statue of the Goddess.

He could only pray that no one else was scarred if it was what he thought it was.

...

_RESETTING..._

...

This was... strange.

He was ten. This was the first time he had landed outside of his journey.

What.

That was confusing, to say the least. He had taken a look at all of the scenes, and...

Under the Statue of the Goddess, Zelda joined him in watching everybody bond with their Loftwings.

A bluish-lavender colored one flew down to Zelda, calling happily. She smiled joyfully, stroking the Loftwing, feeling complete.

Link smiled for her, genuinely happy. Now all that had to happen was for his Loftwing to appear somewhere. Preferably out of nowhere for an epic entrance, but anything else would do.

"Look! It's a Crimson Loftwing!"

"What?! Where is it going!?"

"It's heading towards us!"

The Crimson Loftwing soared down, straight towards Link, who jumped on and flew into the sky. He shouted something that sounded like "hello again from another world," and then jumped off, whistling.

His bird caught him, screeching. And then Groose came to crash the party.

He flew over to Link, accidentally or purposely crashing into him.

"Wait, what?!" Link shouted as he fell. "The heck, Groose!"

"Oh, don't worry! I'll save you!"

And true to his word, Groose swept under him, and just as he was about to grab Link, Zelda swooped in and grabbed Link's arm, blowing a kiss at Groose.

"Sorry, but Link is mine!" she laughed. Until Groose grabbed Link's other arm.

Seriously, though, Link was going to sue whoever made him do this. Why was he always paired up with Groose!?

"Link, choose!"

"Which one of us is better for you?"

"Both of you, let go of me! My Loftwing is literally under me right now. And I refuse. 'Kay, bye."

With that, Link yanked his arms out of both of their grips, landed on his Loftwing, and soared away from the two people that began chasing him.

...

* * *

...

Okay, the last one was kind of trash, but I'm lazy, so I'm not editing until I'm actually motivated enough.

And before you all get mad at me and start chucking things, no, I don't ship Link and Groose. It was just that it seemed weird enough to try and make it funnier.

I appreciate all sorts of criticism, since this is my first attempt at this. Angry comments (flames) aren't really appreciated, but thank you nonetheless?

I also just put up a poll to see who'll loop next, so please go check that out. And... that about wraps up what I have to say.

Bye!

Samurai, over and out.


	4. Random Loops

Yeah, yeah, I took the poll down... Blame my impatience!

And I've been quite busy lately, with my cousins visiting! And yes, laziness has apparently been a small factor in this, but not as bad as last chapter. And summer's here, so I'm gonna try and update more! I think!

Yep, I might even start having an update schedule! Of a grand total of... once per month!

Yeah, no, that's a lie. I'm never going to have an actual update schedule. I'm too lazy for that sort of thing. Anyways, it's the middle of the night, and I might as well finish this chapter. So I need to address this...

Guest review! *Hands out cookie*

Guest: My fic must be great for you to read! ;D I'm having quite a bit of fun with so far. It's been interesting! (Dang it, Ghirahim!) And yes, the letter was in the game. Zelda's Loftwing spitting the letter at him will never get old. And there _was_ the Beetle, so... maybe she knows? I think Demise is the Anti-god of the series. Well, that's what the Wiki is telling me, and internet is never wrong! (Haha, nope.) Also, yes, Link has finished his journey quite a few times. I'm going to explain it later on, but for now, let him loop in peace! Speaking of which, *Ducks underneath every ship you chuck at me* *Runs back and grabs them* I'm still using those! I don't know where you got them from, but I'm still keeping them! Ah yes, you are a very funny individual! The mine carts? I don't know what you mean, I haven't gotten that far yet! Only two days (weekends lol) so far, but I'm at Lanayru Desert. And those are some good ideas. I'mma use 'em! (They're not spoilers!) And... OF COURSE I accept sacred flames! I need it to forge the Master Sword! XD I'm sure Link will very much _enjoy and adore_ the Silent Realm. Right? Music is awesome! Keep on looping! Also, which character should start looping with Link next?

And now that that giant reply is out of the way, let's get looping!

Samurai doesn't own anything, which is probably a good thing. Probably.

_BOOTING UP..._RESTARTING..._LOOPING..._

Loop?

-Yes

No

* * *

"Master, are you going to do anything with that instrument?" Fi's voice asked, sounding strangely like a deadpan and a question. Especially since Fi is usually an emotionless being.

"Uh- Oh, yeah. What were we doing again?" Link replied, shaking his head. These loops were crazy, he decided. Just dropping him off in the middle of nowhere, expecting him to do whatever his past self was doing before he arrived.

Fi, unfazed, said, "We were about to play Farore's Courage to open up the entrance to the Silent Realm, Master Link."

"Ah, I see."

In truth, Link had absolutely no clue how he was going to do this. He was almost 70% sure that he had actually forgotten the song itself. Well, of course, there was the thing called dumb luck and motion controls, so...

"Master, do you need the notes? I have memorized them after listening to them," Fi intoned, sensing Link's panic.

"Yes, thank you," Link replied immediately, relieved.

To Link's utter confusion, a paper popped out of absolutely nowhere, along with a pencil. Fi began writing stuff down with it, which confused Link. She didn't have arms, and he was pretty sure that her cloak arms couldn't hold up things. But then again, she was a being of the Goddess Sword, so who was he to talk?

Oh right, it was technically the Master Sword, just not upgraded yet.

Ugh.

The aforementioned piece of paper flew into Link's hands. The notes to Farore's Courage had been written neatly on them.

"Thanks, Fi."

"My pleasure, Master Link."

He quickly memorized the piece, (the generalization, basically) Link took his harp out and began strumming the notes.

A blue, circular _thing_ appeared on the ground as Link played. Fi flew out of his sword and floated inches on top of it.

...Was she going to say anything?

Link began strumming the chords again, waiting for Fi to say something. Might as well pass the time while he was at it.

But suddenly, she began to _sing._

Actually not even singing! She was just screaming the lyrics, the ancient words to the song that Link wanted to know. Well, listening to this, not really. His ears were sensitive!

As she screamed the lyrics while Link, forced to play, watched, weird, blue petals appeared on the ground on the _thing._ Oh yeah. The gate to the Silent Realm.

He was going to stab whoever made him loop. He could remember the first day, but he couldn't remember what he was supposed to be doing?! That was straight BS! More like unfair advantages for enemies!

Finally, after the torturous singing, all of the petal thingies had opened up. The song was finished.

"Something here is reacting to our performance of Farore's Courage. I have confirmed the appearance of a strange mark on the ground," Fi reported.

_'Way to state the obvious, Fi.'_

"I calculate a 90% possibility that this mark is a Trial Gate, as mentioned by the goddess statue we heard from on the Isle of Songs," she continued.

"What about the other 10%?" Link asked.

"...Please shut up and let me read my script, Master Link."

"No, seriously, Fi. What happened to the other 10%?"

"Master Link, I was programmed for this, and I'd like to finish. You may criticize as much as you want after this, but _let me read my script, Master,_" Fi stated, a hint of emotion actually seeping into her voice. Something like frustration, combined with annoyance, confusion, and apathy.

After Link fell silent from contemplation, Fi decided it was a good time to continue.

"As I was saying-"

"What the 10% is a weird _red_ thing on the floor?" Link interrupted with a dopey grin on his face. Yep, he was aiming to please her.

"..._AS I WAS SAYING, MASTER LINK._ You must thrust your sword into the center of the mark on the ground before you-"

"What if I don't wanna?" Link pouted.

"...Master Link, if I ever get the chance, I will hurt you."

"You can always try, Fi! But I'm still your MASTER!"

"...Master, I swear."

...

_RESETTING..._

...

That was fun. Fi actually showed emotion this time around!

Anyways, where was he?

He shook his head, shaking sand from his hair.

Wait, sand?

Panicking slightly, Link scrambled up, unwilling to accidentally sink into quicksand. At least he didn't land _in_ quicksand.

Instead, he landed in Lanayru Desert, _right_ _next to the quicksand._

"Really?" he shouted up to the sky. He was pretty sure that it was the goddesses controlling the loops... but then again, this was divinity he was talking about, so he couldn't be too sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, up and above...

"Crud, he figured it out!" Din yelled.

"Do something!" Farore shouted back, rushing to the window to view the world below.

"Can you both shut up!?" Nayru screeched, shutting both of them up. "I'm trying to figure this out! How is he even looping without my consent?! I'm the Goddess of Time, for Hylia's sake! And I don't care how strong Demise's curse or spell is!"

Her two sisters backed away from her slowly, hands in the air in surrender.

* * *

Link, suddenly feel like saying "sucks to be you," stood up and coughed.

"What do I have, sand in my mouth?" he wondered out loud.

He probably did, considering that he was in Lanayru Desert. Next to quicksand. So yeah.

What was he doing...?

Well, he was in Lanayru with the Goddess Sword when he first started, so he was probably looking for Zelda. Probably.

"Okay. What was I doing..." he wondered, getting up.

"You were looking for the three power nodes for the entrance to the Lanayru Mining Facility," Fi chimed in helpfully. "You have found the first one and I have marked it on your map."

Link swore he heard a "scrub" from Fi, but ignored it. He was probably hearing things. Either that, or the loop was screwing his head over.

The latter was more likely, especially considering the nature of this fic.

"CRAP! THE WALLS!"

"Sorry!" Link shouted, thinking it was one of the past and/or future robots.

"I'M GOING TO END YOU!"

"Um..."

"Master Link, you seem to be in distress. Do you require assistance?" Fi asked, voice breaking and glitching.

Shaking his head, Link sighed. "No, Fi. No I don't."

"DARN IT LINK!"

"ARE YOU ASSUMING MY NAME?" Link yelled straight back. Now that he thought about it, none of the time crystals had been activated. So who...?

"YES, I'M ASSUMING YOUR FREAKING NAME. NOW STOP IT, THE WALLS ARE UNSTABLE ENOUGH AS IT IS!"

The voice went quiet.

"Finally... Anyways, we need to find the three power nodes. Now I need to find the second one."

A random memory of accidentally finding the second one by blowing himself up flashed by him.

"Ah. It seems I must do the same thing," Link muttered to himself.

With that, he ran forward-

And quickly realized that, he had begun sinking. Quicksand, he thought.

"Aw, come on! I even _said_ that there was quicksand next to me!"

"Master, the correct term is sinksand."

"Shut it, you!"

It was too late to turn back- he had only so much stamina. So Link prayed. Prayed for a miracle- for solid ground below him-

And he found a small stone.

"Oh jeez," he panted, putting his feet together. "That was tough."

As he regained his breath, he slipped. He wasn't even sure how that happened- he just stood there, and _boom_ he was now sinking. Again. With no platforms around.

"Ugh. I lived a good life. I think. All I wish for is to get back at Groose at one point or another, even if I have to keep looping. I want to see my Loftwing again. I need to end Demise sooner or later- actually, I already did, never mind."

As he sank further and further into the ground, he suddenly stopped. And stood there with closed eyes, waiting to get sucked into inevitable nothingness.

"Wait..."

Link jolted slightly and looked around. He had sank to his shoulders, but other than that, he was fine. It seemed that there was solid ground beneath him, just a lot deeper.

"Wait, what?!"

Fi's familiar chime rang through Link's ears as she flipped behind him.

"Long. Live. The King..." she whispered, pushing Link with her cloth arms.

...

_RESETTING..._

...

"Ugh..."

Link groaned as he stood up. As he looked around, he noticed he was in some sort of... ethereal paradise.

It was white all around him, a pale outlining of a castle in the distance.

He was standing on... white ground.

Grass?

Well, everything except him had no color.

What was he even doing?

"Hey, Fi? Can you tell me where we are?"

Dead silence.

"Fi?"

...

That was weird. Even if they were in another dimension of some sort, Fi was always with him. In a spiritual sense.

Not here.

"Huh..." he sighed. Where was he?!

"...Come."

Link jumped slightly, whipping out his sword (that wasn't the Goddess Sword?! WHAT) and slashing at... something.

A skeletal body behind him blocked his sword with ease. It swung back, but Link jumped away and blinked.

He definitely did _not _remember anything like this happening in his adventure. If anything, this wasn't even planned-

A shattering noise came from a distance. Link winced. "Sorry," he whispered.

"You are not... mine."

Wait, what?

"Should I... should I feel insulted?" Link wondered out loud, gripping his sword like a lifeline.

"You were... before me, were you not?"

"I... I guess? I mean, I don't even know who you are, so..."

"...I see. It seems you are in the wrong timeline. You should go back. The walls won't hold up for any longer."

The skeleton nodded slightly. "And if you see my descendant, tell him to hurry up. He should know what I'm talking about if he really is one of us."

"Um... Alrighty!"

...

_RESETTING..._

...

It seemed like the loops loved Demise, because that's where Link was right now.

In front of Demise, sword in hand.

"Again?" he groaned, slashing his sword experimentally.

"Boy, I have no idea what you are talking about, but I will defeat you. It will be amusing to-"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with already. I've heard this before."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just trying to confuse you," Link laughed with a cheeky grin.

To Demise's shock, Link sheathed his sword and opened his arms wide. "Come at me!"

"If you insist," the god growled menacingly, charging straight at Link.

"AHHHHH-"

Just as Demise swiped down at Link, the Hylian put a hand up, below Ghirahim, who had magically transformed into Demise's sword. How fun, especially since Ghirahim could probably break free and murder Link for all of the random insults during _other_ loops.

Moving on, the sword surprisingly stopped. Link actually blinked at that. He didn't really expect Demise to stop, but now, he had to pull off a show so that nearly getting his hand cut off wasn't pointless.

"You've activated my trap card!"

...What.

The thought that went through Demise's mind went something like this-

'What. the. actual. crap.'

"Oh shoot, wrong quote. Sorry, Demise! Let me try again... Hm... Ah! You can't defeat me, 'ttebayo- wait, wrong language. Um... Okay, you know what? Let's just get back to the fighting. I need to spam taunts."

"What? Human-"

"HYLIAN!"

"Hylian, what is going on with you?!"

"You act as if I'm not like this everyday."

"That's because you aren't!"

"...Is there something you're not telling me, Demise?"

"WHAT. Okay, no. Conversation's over. Less talking, more stabbing, preferably for you."

And that was the last words Demise said as Link copied Wind Waker and stabbed Ganon- Demise, sheesh!- with a electrical sword, which doesn't make any sense, but Zelda never made any sense, so...

Link's cause was just. (And he had never shattered so many walls with the Universe in his life!)

...

Yes, I know, I was being so lazy! And I was! And I'm screwed because of it!

At least school's out now. Finally.

Don't expect me to update for a while, but if I do, what a treat!

And the poll... well, I guess I'll just choose. (I have this smol plan in mind that's probably trashy and dead... meh, I'm sure it'll work.)

Constructive criticism is welcome (always!) and sacred flames are, of course, good in my book. As long as I can fix up my Master Sword to fight Demise in SS, hell yeah! (Still haven't gotten there yet, sadly lol)

Samurai, over and out! Keep on looping, y'all!


	5. Breaking Walls

SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT. I AM OVERJOYED.

Thank you, CodyDees, for following!

I regret nothing. Anyways, on to the story!

Samurai owns nothing except for a few select OC's that have nothing to do with the actual story.

Alrighty!

Let's get looping!

BOOTING UP..._RESTARTING..._LOOPING..._

Loop?

-Yes

No

_Press START to begin..._

* * *

It was quiet. Completely silent except for his breathing.

The Silent Realm.

Link's eyes snapped open. And indeed, his senses weren't wrong. Surprisingly.

"Alrighty, the Silent Realm. Goddesses, give me strength," he prayed, ignoring the bad feeling in his head.

He had done this before. Sure, it had been stressful, like, _really _stressful, but he managed. Link was pretty sure he could do it this time as well.

But one could never be too confident.

He nodded along to whatever Fi was saying, not really paying attention to anything she was speaking about.

"Master Link, are you listening to me?" she asked tonelessly.

"Not really, but go on."

"...Breaking script here, but we are in Faron Woods's Silent Realm. Once you leave the protective circle, you will have to collect a Tear of Light as fast as possible."

"Understood, Fi. Now shush so that I can get this over with," Link answered, cracking his knuckles nervously. The Silent Realm had always unnerved him, and he pretty much hated it.

Even if it supplied him with an adrenaline rush.

Even if it made him slightly excited.

Anyways, Link took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He could do this. He'd done this so many times. What could possibly go wrong?

It seemed like Link hadn't learned one of the most important lessons in life- don't ever ask yourself, _'What could possibly go wrong?'_

The moment he stepped out of the circle, he noticed one, very important thing.

Apparently, fate and goddesses loved to either toy with him or troll him. The Tears of Farore had been rearranged completely.

He couldn't even see the first one.

And now the Guardians were awake.

"Are you kidding me?!" he screeched as he began sprinting. The Guardians were close behind, and Link did _not_ want to get hit. It would reset, yeah, but getting hit _hurt!_

"Why!? Goddesses, save me!"

* * *

"Do you think we should do something?" Farore asked, watching the hero scramble around desperately.

Din chuckled in amusement. "Maybe. But he's done this before. Surely he can find one?"

"OhmygodguysIdon'tknowwhatishappeningbutsomething'sblockingmyability!" Nayru shouted in one breath. "I AM PANICKING! WOULD YOU AT LEAST ATTEMPT TO CARE?"

The other two glanced at each other worriedly before Farore took a step forwards.

"Nayru."

"WHAT?!"

"Breathe."

The Goddess of Love fell to the ground, hyperventilating dramatically.

"Why are you doing the exact opposite of what I just said?!" Farore cried, face palming.

"Blame it... on the... author..."

Din cursed and knelt down to her sister before standing back up.

"She'll be fine. She's a goddess, and I kind of want to keep watching Link panic," she decided before abandoning Nayru.

"I trusted you!" Nayru choked out, still dying.

Farore just sighed. Why did she have such complicated siblings?

* * *

Anyways...

Link grunted, feeling that his prayers had been completely ignored, and that the goddesses were laughing at him. Or mocking him. Or maybe hyperventilating out of his sheer stupidity.

His senses were getting rusty.

The Guardians were getting closer. He could hear it. He could _taste _it.

And he'd be damned if he was getting caught. He still didn't have any lead to where the Tears of Light were!

How he hadn't collected any Light Fruits yet was completely beyond him.

Maybe divinity was screwing with him like they so often did.

As they got closer, Link let out a long stream of curses. Specifically, curses that he didn't have any of his items. And at his arrogance.

Well, to be fair, he'd done this plenty of times. He had a right to be arrogant!

"This loop is really long. I wonder- SAMURAI?!"

What?

"Stop prolonging this loop!" Link screamed, dashing away from the Guardians, which were hot on his trail.

...Hm... Agreed. It's starting to get boring, and the goddesses _are_ dying at this point.

_"Nayru, get a hold of yourself!"_

_"Hard... when... I'm cho...king..."  
_

_"AH!"_

_"SCREEECH!"_

You didn't hear anything, did you?

"...If only," Link lamented.

Okay, okay, fine. I know I've made this long enough.

In the distance, they could hear so... so many walls shattering.

Link winced (again) and nodded.

"Hurry up!"

Okay, wait, let me just reset real quick-

...

_RESETTING..._

...

There, happy now?

"HYAH!"

Alright, I'll leave you to it.

After that outburst, Link paused and looked around. Then he groaned.

It seemed like the author just _loved_ the Demise battle.

He was here.

Again.

"Why!?" he screamed into the open-ness, completely confusing Demise.

"Hylian, what is up with you?!" Demise asked, halting his approach for a moment.

"HUT HYAHT! EYAHHHHH! HUT HYAHT, HET HUUT!" Link shouted angrily. He swore, when he got his hands on the author or goddesses that made him do this, he would-

"BOY! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Demise yelled, his voice booming and echoing dramatically.

"Hyah hut hut. Hyeaaaah hut hyat," Link replied, sass coloring his voice. "HYAH hut HYAHHHTTT hut hut. HYAH HAT HET AHH HYEH!"

"Boy, I will murder you where you stand!" Demise snarled, raising his sword, which was struck with lightning.

"Hyahhh? Hah, HYAH, het hut HYAH Hat hut HET tut?"

"What?"

"HYAH!"

Link screamed as he raised his sword, which was also struck with said lightning.

_"Beat this guy to the ground!"_

_"You can do it- you've done it so many times!"_

_"You got this!"_

_"Demise sucks!"_

_"Let's go, Courage!"_

What the-

"HYAH hut hat, HAT TEYAH?!" Link shouted, crossing his arms. "HAT HYAH HUT! HYAH!"

With that, Link charged Demise with his lightning'd sword and beat him to the ground.

"HYAH!" Link yelled in triumph as the world faded.

...

_RESETTING..._

...

And back to life he went.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Link stared as two boys, one blonde and one raven, clashed with each other in the most epic of battles.

The blonde one had a swirling blue ball in his hand. It seemed like there was wind around it.

The raven, on the other hand, had lightning coursing through and around his hand.

"Birds?" Link wondered, hearing so much chirping around him.

As they shouted each other's names, their hands met, and there was an explosion.

Link covered his face as debris of some sort appeared and flew at him.

"Dear goddesses, loop!" he yelled. "I've had enough explosions!"

...

_Press START_

...

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!"

"WRONG LOOP!" Link screamed, shield bashing the attack back.

There was an explosion in the distance.

"What?!" the person sending the attack yelled. "How'd you block it?!"

Link just paused. Dragon Ball Z? That meant he was Goku...

His anime knowledge was quite limited, but he still knew a little.

"Honestly. Demise could learn a couple of things from you," Link replied, putting his shield away and sighing.

"Who is this Demise?" Goku asked curiously.

"God of death and destruction," Link answered. "Anyways, I better get going. I'd like to get home."

"Wait, you're telling me there's a god of death and destruction around here?" Goku asked darkly, looking around. "I'm already fighting a few things, but I'd be happy to help-"

"It's fine, I can handle it," Link shook his head, grinning. "I'll be going now- good luck with whatever you're dealing with."

"Alrighty!"

As Link walked away casually, Goku flew up to keep fighting.

...

_Press START_

_..._

"What were those last two loops?" Link asked.

Anime loops. I'm planning to do some more, but for now, I'll stick to randomly adding it in when I can.

"That sounds... horrible for me."

You'll get a partner soon.

"Woah, I don't need one yet," Link laughed. "I'm only... what, seventeen?"

Confused about age? How?

"Looping repeatedly does that to you. You don't know how old you are."

Looping in between the loops?

"Yeah."

This one is kind of stupid. We should probably just move on.

"Agreed. Alrighty. See ya, I need to keep looping!"

...

* * *

YES I FINALLY GOT MY CRAP WRITING DONE!

TOOK FOREVER BUT I DID IT

XD

Okay, I know I was being lazy again! UGH PROCRASTINATION PROBLEMS

Hey, at least I finished it. Well, goddesses know when I'm gonna update again... hopefully soon!

Until then, see y'all!

Keep on loopin'!


	6. Wait, Ghirahim?

Been a while, huh?

Anyways...

I FINALLY FINISHED SKYWARD SWORD!

TOOK FOREVER, BUT YEAS! (48 hours of play time in total)

I have tons of ideas now!

Aghhh I need to update morrrreeee

Samurai doesn't own anything, unfortunately. A Legend of Zoldo: Twilit Prinkess or A Lonk Between Pennsylvanias would have been good.

Without further ado, let us get looping!

_BOOTING UP..._RESTARTING..._LOOPING..._

Loop?

-Yes

No

* * *

"Let's see..." Link muttered, dowsing for Kina's question and request. She had been looking for someone who could plow the fields. His newly upgraded Master Sword began chiming as he pointed to Eldin.

"What came next?" he asked himself. "Ah well, we'll see."

Seriously, what was with remembering the beginning, but then not remembering this?! _HOW _did he not remember this? It was like someone was purposely taking his memories out of him...

"Samurai, I know you're behind this. Either that or the goddesses."

Wonder who said that... Link probably didn't...

"Stop it!"

Anyways, Link knew what he had to do. He wasn't about to let Kina down. Thinking back, he wondered why he decided to do this, then shook his head. No. He'd do it.

After all, he literally had all of the time in the world, whether it reset or not. And he'd done this before.

That's why he sprinted straight off of one of the broken bridges/diving-off-areas (because the knights insisted on picking him up and basically insulting him if he didn't do otherwise) and whistled.

Like always, his Loftwing responded straight away, catching Link with a cheerful screech.

"To Eldin Volcano!" Link yelled, grinning maniacally.

With that, the two sailed to the entrance to Eldin Volcano, Link intending on figuring out what would happen next while his Loftwing just wanted to serve Link to the best of its ability.

As soon as he got to the red beam of light that shot through the clouds, he dove off.

Usually, Fi would take out the map he carried around and would ask him to point to a bird statue she had marked, but this time, no such thing happened.

"Fi?"

There was a low rumble, growing louder and louder-

It hit him. He remembered. The eruption sweeping him away-

"CRUD!" he yelled, opening his sailcloth to avoid painful landing, but that was pretty much all he could do.

Like he remembered, the eruption swept him away, vision fading and ash falling. He grumbled something unintelligible and drifted away to dreamland...

"SAMURAI!"

OKAY, JEEZ!

...

...

...

...

"Ugh..."

Link groaned, eyes opening slowly. In front of him were bars of wood, and a bokoblin was standing in front of them.

"I could probably kick those bars into oblivion. Also, I'm pretty sure I can fit through these!" Link ranted, trying to put his hands through the bars. His hand bounced back.

"What."

Barrier logic, don't question.

"Okay, fine."

Then he noticed many things wrong.

First things first- his sword was gone. (Again.)

He swore. He needed Fi to supply him with information on his surroundings. Where was she? Or better yet where was the Master Sword (this time)?

Second, his adventure pouch was gone. (Again.)

Well, that sucked. His shield, bottles, medals, and random other things were gone! On top of that, it was a gift from Fledge!

Third, his 'adventure items' were gone. The Gust Bellows, Whip, Clawshots, and other things were gone. The water scale was gone too. (Again!)

But he still had his Fireshield Earrings, Sailcloth, Wallet, and harp with him.

Something was wrong with these monsters.

A better question was "how did he still have those things if his pouches were gone?"

The answer was... faulty code.

"That is a lie, and you know it."

I know.

Fourth, why did he still have his wallet?! His wallet had so many rupees in it that it was _funny._

Bokoblins were stupid. How they missed his wallet, harp, and a bunch of other things was stupid.

Wait.

His pouches were gone- _WHERE WAS THE HARP?!_ He apparently shoved it down his pants or something. Along with his wallet, map, and his other things. Whatever he had.

He never really understood this franchise anyways.

Fifth, there was a random Mogma sitting in the corner.

"Ah!" Link shouted, scrambling backward. He promptly realized that the Mogma would help him escape, so he made his way over with a suspicious glare.

"Hey, dude! They got you good..." he shook his head.

"Who are you again?" Link deadpanned. It was hard keeping track of Mogmas, not to mention Kikiwis- they were a nightmare.

"It's Plats, remember? The dude you saved at the temple? Look, I did some digging for you and found your Mogma Mitts. You can dig yourself out of this place. I'm going to go treasure hunting. See ya!"

With that said, Plats dug back underneath to find said 'treasure.'

Link stared at the spot for a few seconds, thinking: _'What am I doing with my life? Oh yeah, looping.'_

So he dug, burrowing underneath. The bokoblin probably saw it, but it either way, it didn't matter.

And... he didn't expect to see a Moldorm.

He hated those things.

So did Samurai.

As soon as he saw it, Link took a deep, _deep_ breath.

Stuff was about to go down.

"AHHHH!" he shouted, crawling down as fast as he could. The thing had paused, looking from side to side, not noticing Link at all.

Using this to his advantage, Link attacked the round, yellow bulb on the back of the enemy. It screeched, moving forward quickly. Link nearly shrieked in response, crawling away as fast as he could.

_'I REALLY HATE THIS!' _

"No, no, no, no, no..." Link muttered to himself, catching his breath. It was catching up to him-

It apparently saw him somewhere along the way, since it's pincer just stabbed into his rear end.

"OW!" he screeched, crawling away. Nope, nope, nope. Satan was not getting him today.

Er, Demise.

"Ay señor, protégeme de este demonio..." Link muttered, hiding and breathing deeply.

The moldorm was looking side to side. Now was his chance to end that thing once and for all!

And he didn't care how many hits he had given it before hand!

Link hit it with a mighty shout, and it exploded into dust.

"Okay, okay, okay," Link said, digging out.

When he emerged, he came face to face with a monster overridden Eldin.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled, crossing his arms. "I killed a Moldorm for THIS?!"

...

__Press START to LOOP__

...

"You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, with all the scratching and pecking," Stritch said, massaging Groose's back.

"Well, yeah, it was a Crimson Loftwing-"

"Here to crash the party, boys. Where in the name of Hylia did you put my bird?" Link growled, stomping over to them (plus Cawlin).

Groose whirled around in surprise, knocking Stritch backwards.

"Oh, hey Link! How... how much did you hear?" he asked.

Link balled his fists.

"I heard enough. Now tell me, Groose. Where. Did. You. Put. My. Bird," Link said slowly, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Heh, how should I know?" he taunted. "I didn't do anything! What's your problem anyways? Oh wait... I got it. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of you."

Sighing, Link just stood his ground, waiting for more.

"They're pleading, oh Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!"

"No they're not. You know I'm a much better rider than you," Link said, crossing his arms in defiance. "You suck."

"Hey, at least I don't go through life with my head in the clouds!"

"I technically do, Groose, considering that I _live in the skies._"

"Hmph. Still, dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

"Look who's talking."

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHH DAMMMMNNNN!" Zelda shouted, running towards them with a wild look in her eyes. "YOU JUST GOT ROASTED AND TOASTED-"

Cawlin slapped her silly, knocking her unconscious.

The two paused, watching Zelda fall to the ground and Cawlin grinning maniacally.

"Well then. I guess you aren't the best," Link said finally, shaking his head. "You had so much potential, too."

...

__Press START to LOOP__

...

"You were late, boy."

Impa glared down at Link, who stopped and waited, for some odd reason.

"You may have gotten through the temple, but the truth is that you were late."

The boy clad in green sent a ferocious glare at Impa, crossing his arms.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Impa, but I'm not from a ninja tribe like you. Who am I supposed to be, Naruto?"

Link grumbled the last part to himself, but the ninja still heard it.

"Who is this Naruto? And whether you are from my tribe or not, it doesn't change the fact that you were late. I sometimes wonder about the goddess's agents," Impa said coolly.

"I literally went through a temple of fire, fell into said lava a bunch of times, fought two lizalfos at once for a bag, and beat this Scaldera thing while trying not to blow myself in the process!" Link yelled, indignant rage spilling into his words. "I know Zelda went through, but she was captured and taken through the temple! They hid the key and I had to retrieve it while running away from what's practically a giant bowling ball!"

Impa blinked. "What is a bowling ball?"

Link facepalmed, shaking his head. "Never mind. I forgot that people here don't know what a bowling ball is."

Yeah, how'd you forget?

"Shut up, Samurai. Anyways, I don't _care_ if I'm the agent of the goddess or whatever, but it doesn't change the fact that I am a seventeen-year-old boy attempting to go through a volcano, something that I've literally never heard of before!"

Impa was silent, staring at the defiant boy.

"Yeah, got nothing to say to that?" Link challenged.

Suddenly, Ghirahim dropped from the sky, nasty grin (like always) on his face.

"Why, hello there, Skychild. Fancy seeing you here! See, I was looking for the goddess reborn, Zelda, her name was? But then... you see... something happened. Something... glorious, might I say!" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"There are always second chances, aren't there? We have all the time in the world, and last time... she fell."

Link stopped and stared.

_'There's no way Ghirahim is... looping, is he?'_

"Hm... according to that voice, I may be looping," Ghirahim laughed, as if reading Link's thoughts. He probably was.

"NO!" Link shouted, turning away. "I am NOT going to be looping with you! No, no way!"

Ghirahim laughed. Impa shifted, getting into a low defensive stance.

"Haha, don't worry, Skychild. We'll probably loop before I even get the chance to hurt you that badly," the demon lord sighed, shaking his head. "Quite a shame as well..."

Ghirahim, no.

"Hmph, if you insist."

"Is Samurai your new master now or something?" Link asked bluntly.

"Well, of course not! But that voice _is_ the controller of these loops, is that not?"

"I guess, yeah. But the goddesses might have a say in it too... maybe."

In the distance, the two could hear loud screeching and explosions.

_"Nayru!"_

_"REEEE-"_

"What the heck is going on?" Link wondered, stealing a glance upwards before leveling a glare at Ghirahim.

"Whatever. You can't make me loop with him!"

Why not?

"He's literally my archnemesis!" he screeched desperately. "He's going to try and kill me at every given opportunity!"

"Now now, Skychild, I can't just do that! You _are_ quite interesting, and I still need to destroy you myself, one way or another."

"See?!"

Impa, sensing the brewing argument, attempted to sneak away. Slowly, slowly, _slowly-_

"Ah, but I'm not finished with you yet," Ghirahim said, teleporting behind the ninja in a flash of diamonds.

She nearly screamed but jumped away from the gate and away from Ghirahim's blade.

"I swear to the three goddesses, if you harm Impa, I will destroy you. I've already done it before!" Link yelled, drawing his sword in a rush of panic and adrenaline.

"Aw, Skychild, let me have some fun!" the demon lord laughed, dancing and swaying side to side.

"No!"

With that said, Link pulled out his slingshot, aimed, and fired. The seeds hit Ghirahim straight in the face, stopping him in his tracks.

"Skychild... did you just fire a slingshot at me?" he asked carefully, hiding his face behind his long, white bang.

"Yes."

"...You must teach me!" Ghirahim yelled, appearing in front of Link with his signature diamonds.

Link paused, then fired another one into his eyes.

"AH!"

"PAYBACK IS A WITCH, AIN'T IT?!"

...

__Press START to LOOP__

...

"Skychild, where are we?"

"I don't really know."

The two were in front of large metal doors with a hole in the shape of the letter "h."

"I think we're in front of a boss room," Link commented, feeling through his pockets. There was something cold and metal inside. Something H-like.

"Ah, I have the boss key!" Link yelped, pulling it out and looking up at the door. The keyhole was out of reach this time.

Link looked around for a minute, searching for monsters. He recognized it at Skyview Temple and sighed.

"We're at Skyview."

"Skychild, I meet you for the first time here."

"I know. Does something happen since you're here?"

"I don't know!"

They were silent for a second before Link grinned, tapping his foot.

"Give me a boost."

"What? Skychild, I will _not_ resort to you stepping on my hands to get up!"

Ghirahim shook his head, flipping his hair away from his face.

"Do you want progress or not?!"

"Hm, do I?"

"Ghirahim!"

Just do it.

"Okay, okay, fine!"

The (esteemed) demon lord cupped his hands together to create a stepping stool for Link.

"You're quite short. You should try getting taller," Ghirahim muttered, kneeling down.

Link rolled his eyes, placing a hesitant foot on Ghirahim's outstretched hands. When he found that it was firm, Link stepped up. He was just tall enough to reach the keyhole and shove the boss key in, angles be damned.

To both of their surprise, the key fit in either way, and the door opened.

"So I'm supposed to be in there?" Ghirahim asked, squinting into the darkness. "How is that supposed to work?"

The hero just shrugged, glancing at the demon lord (not really) apologetically before taking hold of Ghirahim's hand and dragging the two of them into total darkness.

...

...

...

After a dark hallway, arguments, diamonds, _fire,_ and more darkness, they found themselves in a room. Skyview's boss room. So what- or who- was the boss?

"Hm... a doppelganger?"

In front of them, in a flash of light, diamonds, and extravaganza, another Ghirahim appeared. Only this one had a purple cape.

Purple Cape and Red Cape.

"I will not be subjected to the nickname Red Cape!" Red Cape growled, summoning his rapier and looking around.

"Ghirahim, chill."

Yes, Red Cape. Chill.

"Hm... look who it is!" Purple Cape said, turning to Link. "I thought that tornado that I had stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces."

"Yeah, I have a little power called 'protagonist powers.' Basically, coincidental miracles that shouldn't be able to happen, but they still do because the main character still needs to live to tell the tale... in most stories."

"Really now? I'd like to think that I'm the main character, but I digress. Ahem. Back to what I was saying... ah yes!"

"No," Red Cape grumbled. "I heard you call me a doppelganger?"

"That you are."

"At least I'm not doomed to fail."

"Wow, Ghirahim, that was mean."

"I'm an evil DEMON, Link."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"He's a demon too."

"That's right!" Purple Cape intoned cheerfully.

"Ugh, Ghirahim, you're so mean to yourself!"

"...What?"

"I mean, Purple Cape is you, so you're technically being mean to yourself! Actually, now that I think about it, you said that you were doomed to fail, soooo... Ghirahim, is there something you're not telling me-"

"...As much as I hate that flawless logic, he's right," Red Cape sighed, face palming. "You are hopeless, so how did you pull that logic!?"

"Protagonist powers."

"Point taken. Anyways, this Ghirahim and I are going to duel. Who is the better Ghirahim?" Red Cape declared. Purple Cape grinned, snapping his fingers. A barrier rose up.

"I need to hunt for the goddess girl, but she's probably somewhere where I can't find her. It'll take a while and I can teleport anyways. So yes, I suppose we'll duel. Stand aside, boy," Purple Cape said, teleporting to Link and pushing him away to the edge.

"Oh boy," Link snickered. "Things are going to get rough..."

"Alright then," Red Cape began haughtily. "Red is a better color than purple!"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

And the two were off, slashing at each other with their rapiers and shouting insults at one another. For a while, Link found it entertaining. Their insults were hilarious and they were avoiding everything with a snap and a flash of diamonds.

But soon it got dull, considering that they were doing _any_ kind of damage to each other. So Link decided it was a good time to step in, or else they'd never stop.

"HYAHHHH!" Link screamed, drawing his sword and slashing through the barrier, defying the laws of everything.

"What the-" Purple Cape began before Red Cape slapped him in the face and swiftly knocked him out.

"That was... easy," Red Cape huffed slightly, his weapon dissolving into black diamonds.

"What is with you and diamonds?" Link asked, watching the barrier fade away into nothing.

"Well, diamonds _are_ fabulous... like me!"

"You are arrogant as heck, you know that?"

"I know I'm fabulous, but no need to hate!"

Link just sighed again, walking behind Ghirahim and whacking the back of the demon lord's head, knocking him out.

"I still have nice tricks up my sleeve- including that one. Even if someone else taught me."

He put a pair of awesome shades on and dragged Ghirahim away, shouting, "that's it, folks!" while kicking the exit door.

* * *

I'm finally done! I know it took a while, I'm sorry, but I was suffering a case of writer's block! It's very serious, sadly, but I have overcome this brief stupor, and now I am officially ready to go! (maybe!)

I'll see what I can do about my update schedule, but I think I'll be able to update more often, since I now actually have ideas! Wow, what a surprise!

Anyone got the reference? (Hint: "OH NO NO NO SATAN, NOT TODAY!")

And ugh I know I've written this a lot, but constructive criticism is VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! Sacred flames are definitely welcome, I am playing Hero Mode now, and so are normal flames (Link I know you're an arsonist at heart, EMBRACE IT ALREADY)!

Well, I'll leave y'all to it.

Keep on looping!


	7. Lucky Number Seven! (Inktober, anybody?)

OH MY LORD. I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG. I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY.

LIKE, I SAW WHEN I UPDATED AND I PANICKED. VERY BADLY.

So now I'm typing this at 1:15 A.M. and trying to finish as best as I can! A little bit tired, so if you see any errors, don't be afraid to yell everything at me- I'm going to need it. XD

ANYWAYS!

Like always, Samurai (now known mostly as Moon or moonmoon) doesn't own anything.

So... ready to loop?

_BOOTING_UP_RESTARTING_LOOPING_

Loop?

-Yes

No

* * *

Ghirahim was missing.

"Huh, so we can loop away from each other?"

Sometimes, yes. You'll probably land in the same loop either way. Now shush.

"Ugh, fine."

Link looked around him. There was a cart, and a Timeshift stone had been activated. He recognized this as the room connected to the Gate of Time. Where Zelda was.

And Impa.

"Alright, here goes," he muttered, jumping into the cart. Something was going to go wrong, and he knew it.

He got his Tough Beetle ready. If someone hit the Timeshift Stone, he would be ready. Maybe.

Surprisingly enough, nothing happened. He passed the statues like always, and absolutely nothing out of question happened.

"Wow. Maybe the goddesses felt pity for me... for once," Link sighed in relief.

Careful, careful. You never know with these loops.

"...Something's waiting for me beyond that door, isn't there?"

You'll see!

With that, Link kicked the door, which opened.

"Why must you do this to me?" a voice whispered, sounding like it was crying.

"Did I do that by kicking the door?" Link wondered, going through.

After a lot of darkness, he greeted the sunlight with a _scream._

"Huh- Link?!" Zelda yelled, interrupting her own song.

"Oh, hey Zel! Fancy seeing you here! Hey, did you see Ghirahim by any chance-"

On cue, the wall blew up (again), sending debris everywhere. One of them crashed straight in front of Link.

"Ahaha, dearest Skychild! I apologize about my disappearance, but I felt like I had to relive the old days for a bit," Ghirahim's voice laughed, echoing off the barrier he created around all of them.

"Link? What does he mean by disappearance-" Impa began with a glare before Zelda interrupted her. She lunged to the left, clutching her harp.

"You'll need this the way you're going," she called, holding her harp above her head. The harp was covered in sacred light, and it began to arc straight towards Link-

"HA!"

With a shout, Ghirahim slapped the harp into the abyss midair, and landed next to Link.

"Ghirahim..."

"Yes, Skychild?"

"Did you just slap one of my most prized possessions _into the abyss?_"

"Yes."

Link was silent before turning and _slamming_ his foot into Ghirahim's side and knocking him off the edge.

"AH! Skychiiii..."

Ghirahim's cry echoed menacingly, and the barrier disappeared.

"Grab the harp while you're at it!" Link shouted down into the darkness before grabbing his pouch, turning it upside down, and emptying the trash that had accumulated inside.

Impa and Zelda just stared at him.

"What?"

...

__Press START_to_LOOP__

...

Link shoved his feet into his boots with a frown. Headmaster Gaepora had just left the room, telling him to get some rest.

But you see, Link loved ignoring advice from those around him.

"That's true... mostly."

Mostly, he says.

Anyways, Link stood up and stretched.

"M...st... Co..."

_'That sounded strangely like Fi and Ghirahim. I should probably go check that out, shouldn't I?'_ Link wondered, straining his ears.

"Hur... Sk...ch... I'm... de...in... with... h..."

"Yep, that's definitely Ghirahim."

Link kicked the door open (Gaepora didn't close it completely) and ran outside, not bothering to close it.

_"Why..."_

Ignoring the strange voice again, Link looked around.

"Ah, there you are Skychild!" Ghirahim's voice called from the stairs.

Fi was next to him, floating and staring at Link emotionlessly like always.

"This is positively one of the most interesting things I have seen in a long time!" Ghirahim cried, examining Fi closely. "Where did her arms go, I wonder."

"My ...arms are perfectly intact, I assure you," Fi said tonelessly, not reacting at all.

"Um... I'm going to start following you behind the Statue of the Goddess, okay?" Link announced, starting after them.

"No, Skychild, wait! I must examine her further. She could be an extremely important discovery towards SCIENCE!"

"Since _when_ did you start caring about science?" Link yelled, uncaring of the fact that everyone else in the building was probably sleeping, or about to sleep. Well, except for the old lunch lady. And maybe Fledge. And Stritch. And Groose. And some others.

Speaking of which, did they sleep at all?

And why or how were they not hearing this? Did they not care?!

"Skychild, are you done monologuing yet? We must get this show on the road!" Ghirahim cried, disappearing with Fi.

Wait. What?

"Where did you go?!" Link shouted, running down the halls.

_"Sky...child... Come find_ us..."

_"Ghirahim, I highly advise you shut up."_

_"Fi!"  
_

_"What?"_

_"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT IT!"  
_

_"Your Grace?"_

_"HYLIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_

_"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AWAKE YET!"_

_"SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MO-"_

"You're breaking the walls!" Link interrupted, kicking the door open with a _BAM!_

_"It looks like he's even more self-aware than normal..."_

"Huh, I wonder why!" Link yelled, running out into the open. He stared at the glittery trail and face palmed.

"Ghirahim, I'm supposed to be able to find my way myself," Link called, sprinting through the sparkles. "Fi's supposed to guide me!"

"Skychild, if you sprint too much, you're gonna run out of energy!" Ghirahim sing-songed, circling Fi slowly.

She looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Which was weird, since she usually didn't have any kind of emotion on her face. Heck, Link had only seen her show emotion twice, the first time being for the stupidest reason and the second because Link had enraged her!

Not that she would ever voluntarily show it.

"Ha, not with these stamina fruits around," Link yelled back, bending down and scooping one up. He chomped into it, and the plant disappeared down his throat, filling him with stamina and happy thoughts.

_'Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows,_' he thought randomly, charging straight at the two sword spirits. Fi flew away, dragging Ghirahim along with her by mistake.

"I highly advise you let go of my sleeves," Fi intoned as Ghirahim tugged at the fabric in curiosity.

"How did you make it so that they float and act like arms?" he asked, eyes sparkling. There was childish grin on his face in an attempt to persuade Fi into telling him.

She was an emotionless sword spirit.

"Magic," she answered before flying backwards with Ghirahim in tow.

"Skychild, do you know?!"

"How would _I_ know?!" Link huffed back, sprinting towards them, scooping up more stamina fruits along the way. "Ask Zelda or something!"

"You mean Her Grace," Fi called, expressionless like stone.

"You know who I'm talking about!" Link shouted, running towards them.

For a few, blissful minutes, it was quiet except for the pounding of Link's footsteps and gentle screeches of Fi's magic as she flew away from Link.

And then-

"AH!" Ghirahim screamed, jumping on to Fi's shoulder.

"There is a ninety percent chance I am going to drop you into the abyss," Fi said, annoyance in her words.

Honestly, Link was impressed.

Laughing, Link jumped straight over the gap between the floating rock and where he was standing. He grabbed on to the vines dramatically-

Ghirahim placed his foot on Link's head.

"This is payback for the other one, Skychild."

"Ghirahim, I'm the protagonist-"

Link fell, screaming loudly on the way down.

As he fell, the demon lord turned to the other sword spirit.

"So..."

He followed Link shortly after.

"FI!"

...

__Press START to LOOP__

...

"You know, Ghirahim, I think the author is starting to run out of ideas," Link said, shaking his head.

I am _not._

"Yes you are," Ghirahim retorted, a smirk curling on his face.

Ghirahim, don't make me burn that smile off of your face.

"Well, it's a smirk more than anything-"

A random fire popped up in his face, which spread on his hair.

"AH! SKYCHILD, GIVE ME WATER! MY HAIR!" Ghirahim screamed, running around like madman.

Link clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from breaking down in laughter.

"Ghirahim, you're assuming that I have water in my bottles."

"Don't you?!"

"No, it's all potions."

"THAT WORKS TOO!"

"I NEED THESE TO HEAL MYSELF!"

_"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT IT!"_

The two men froze up, slowly turning around, despite one of them having fire on his hair. It was then they recognized the scenery.

"OH COME ON, AGAIN?! SAMURAI!"

Well excuuuuuuse me, Link. I'd like to see you come up with something better!

"I'm sure we both can-"

With the additional crap I'm trying to deal with? Besides, you don't even have technology- you can't exactly post stuff online. And did you even read the note at the top?

"Oh. Well then, carry on."

"Do I want to know who or what you're talking to?" Demise's voice asked in a deadpan.

Ghirahim turned around at the voice, a grin appearing on his face.

"Ah! Hello... master!" he cried, teleporting and latching on to the god's shoulders.

"Ghirahim, get off of me."

"GHIRAHIM!" Link screeched, channeling his 'hyahing' voice. "YOU WOULD GO TO DEMISE? EVEN AFTER ALL THE DONUTS I GAVE YOU!"

"MY MASTER IS WORTH ALL THE DONUTS IN THE WORLD!"

"Ghirahim, I would swear right now, but I know I'm not allowed to, so... Ghirahim, do you require assistance?"

Link's eye twitched ever so slightly at the fact that Ghirahim ditched him at the stupidest moment possible.

Oh well, style points.

As Ghirahim started yelling at Demise about something, he looked through his pouch. Potions, two quivers, another full bomb bag, a satchel for seeds, a life medal, and his_ shield._

Now that he thought about it, why did his adventure pouch only fit eight items? The fact that he could shove everything in there with room left over but couldn't fit another tiny medal was ridiculous!

Not to mention that he was able to fit an entire shield in there. His Hylian Shield, which was huge, was able to fit in there just fine. Heck, he could fit eight shields in there!

Don't ask.

"...ello? Skychild!"

With a screech and an angry swing of his sword, Link almost cut Ghirahim's head off. The white haired man leaned backwards, just enough to not get decapitated.

"Skychild, what the heck?!" Ghirahim shouted. "I would be cursing, but Samurai said this is rated K plus!"

Cue the echoed shatters.

"Ghirahim!" Demise yelled, whacking the sword spirit upside the head. "Mind the walls!"

"Yeah, Ghirahim! Mind the walls," Link repeated.

"Skychild, you shouldn't be talking."

"Because...?"

"Because shut up."

(Lord help us all, Demise and Link are teaming up.)

...

__Press START to LOOP__

...

"Three! Two! One! GO!"

Groose, Stritch, and Cawlin dashed to the diving platform, expecting their Loftwings to catch them.

Link stood there, eyes glazed over.

The headmaster and professor exchanged confused glances.

"Uh... Link?"

At that second, the young man blinked, and took a look around and almost screamed.

He swore. Loudly.

"AH! I NEED TO GO!" he yelled straight after, running to the platform and throwing himself off recklessly. He brought his hand to his lips and let out a piercing whistle.

For a second, he was free falling.

Next thing he knew, his giant red bird caught him with a happy screech, spiraling up.

"Let's go!"

Link turned his head sideways, looking for the yellow bird carrying the statue. He spotted it, which was flying towards him.

Again, he cursed, jerking the two of them sideways in an attempt to dodge. Unfortunately, plot convenience decided to abandon him at that very moment.

He lost balance and fell, screaming "WHOOPS!" on the way down.

And somehow, he landed on the yellow Loftwing.

"What?! What is this plot armor?!" Link shouted, yanking the statuette from the bird and holding it over his hand with the signature _'dananana!'_ playing over him.

His head was promptly met with an egg.

He fell, again. Only this time, he wasn't conscious.

The red Loftwing, who we are going to name "birb" for the time being, flew straight down after him, trying to catch its master.

It squawked in surprise when another bird swooped down and caught Link.

"Who did this?!" a ...familiar white hair man shouted, summoning his black sword. "Someone is going to perish tonight!"

"Ghirahim, what the heck?" Link mumbled, cracking an eye open.

"Oh good, I thought I lost you for a second. That would mean no more fun!" Ghirahim laughed, patting the younger man on the head.

"Ugh, why is the world spinning? Can you tell it to stop?"

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, Ghirahim, are you doubting me?"

"You saying that the world is spinning makes me doubt you, yes."

"Point."

"Okay, ahem. WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SPINNING FOR LINK HERE?! I NEED HIM IN PERFECT CONDITION TO ACTUALLY HAVE SOME FUN WHILE HURTING HIM!" Ghirahim screamed as loud as he could.

It was completely silent.

_"What. The. F-"_

_"Farore! You can't say things like that!"_

_"I was going to say Frick!"_

_"...Why did you suddenly capitalize that?"_

_"DIN!"_

...

* * *

Holy jeebus I am so freaking sorry like I said. I just have a few things going on, _coughcough_homework_coughcough,_ so sorry lol

I'm probably not going to able to update too much, but I'll try and update a little more if I get the chance.

(oh before i forget, anyone doing inktober?)

So... I hope y'all enjoyed and stuff!

_Also, Sillus, congrats on your marriage! Hope you have a wonderful life with Spoons!_

Keep on loopin', y'all! :D


	8. Quick AN

Hey hey, y'all! I'm currently being swamped with homework and other things, so quick heads up:

I am going on a slight hiatus until I can actually get my life together!

I will still be working on the chapters, but don't expect me to get them out quickly. It's gonna take a while. XD

(And I don't know if I mentioned this, but you can send me requests! It doesn't have to be SS, it can be whatever the heck you want it to be! I'll take a bit of time to look it over and I'll try my best to write it!)

So yeah. I'll try and get chapters out as quickly as I can, but like I said. No promises.

So keep loopin', everyone, and stay awesome! :D


	9. Happy Holidays!

GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD AND IS PROCRASTINATING ON HOMEWORK TO FINISH THIS? NOT ME, THAT'S FOR SURE-

Okay for real though, I've been really busy lately, so I hope you guys enjoy this! ^v^u

I don't think I can list everyone who favorite/followed this, so... thank you to everyone who did! Really keeps me going :)

Also, quick shoutout to Ari the Doggo (WHO HAS AMAZING STORIES BY THE WAY, READ HER STORIES!) and Sol on the LU discord for all ideas and motivation! Hope you two enjoy it! :D

_Who's ready for fire and explosions? Nope, not me! ...Arsonist squad unite-_

Samurai (is it Moon or Kiddie? Who knows...) doesn't own anything!

Let's get loopin'!

_BOOTING_UP..._RESTARTING..._LOADING...

Loop?

-Yes

No

* * *

"HYAH!" Link screamed dramatically, tossing the bulb of water on to the frog-tongue-switch-thing, as he had dubbed it. The Goron standing there had left a while ago, saying that he was going to investigate a few 'mysteries.'

Below him, the most fabulous man in existence threw his head to the side along with his bangs.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Ghirahim drawled, inspecting his nails carefully. He held them out in front of him, tilting it from side to side.

"Yes, I have to be this loud. Or else they won't think I'm actually Link!" the other called from above, watching the eyes of the frog thing fade to black.

The gate opened with a screech, opening up the entrance to Fire Sanctuary.

"Look, Skychild, you can't say that sort of thing. The _beautiful_ goddesses can't have us say that," the white-haired man sighed, shaking his head back and forth.

With a crackle, a bolt of lightning struck the ground next to Ghirahim's foot. The demon lord yelped and jumped away, summoning his rapier in a flash of sickly yellow.

_"You'd do well if you didn't say that!"_ a voice shouted from the sky.

"So what do you want me to say!?"

_"Don't say anything with _that_ tone of_ _voice!" _

"Okay, you're a bi-"

"Ghirahim!" Link yelled, jumping down and slapping a hand over said man's mouth. "It's rated K+ for a reason!"

The demon lord yanked Link's hand down and grinned sadistically, his tongue lashing out.

"Actually, Skychild, it's rated T."

Link's mouth dropped open. It just hung there for a few seconds.

_"Since when!?"_

"Ever since this entire world was created?"

"GHIRAHIM!"

"Fine, my bad, Skychild."

"Could you say that any less apologetically?"

"I suppose."

With a huff, Link crossed his arms.

"Alright fine, but the author doesn't usually like it when we swear. And they have the ultimate power."

Ghirahim just groaned and tapped his feet angrily.

"Alright, Samurai, tell me. Can I swear this one time?!"

No.

"Why not?"

Because.

"I'm never going to get anything out of you, am I?"

Nope! Now let there be silence.

The voice disappeared, and the two men stood in silence.

"...Okay, now let's do what we were originally supposed to do, like going into Fire Sanctuary," Link suggested, pointing at the still-open gate.

"Well, Skychild, I call dibs on killing the goddess's dog."

"Ghirahim no."

Red Cape, no.

"PURPLE CAPE ISN'T EVEN AROUND, WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT NOW?!"

Suddenly, Purple Cape flashed into existence through his signature diamonds.

"What'd I miss?"

"GODDESSES ABOVE, SMITE ME BEFORE I AM SUBJECTED TO THIS TORMENT AGAIN!" Ghirahim screamed, glaring at the skies.

_"As you wish,"_ the same voice replied cheerfully. There was a low, deep buzzing noise within the earth. It was growing louder and louder-

No.

_"But why?"_

He's important to the story, that's why!

_"There's a story?"_

...Touche.

_"Ah, leave it be, he'll respawn anyways."_

Okay true. The walls are shattering as we speak, so... _STOP INTERRUPTING ME!_

With a loud clap of thunder, it was quiet.

_"So... that happened. Well, no hard feelings,"_ the voice sighed thoughtfully. The humming began again.

Then there was a _bang_, and a flash of light.

"Gah!" Link yelled, followed by something obscene. He threw his hands up to protect himself before being thrown backwards.

Groaning, the hero got up, muttering a few ...things under his breath.

"Ow."

"You were literally just electrocuted and the only thing you have to say is 'ow?'"

"Yes."

"...Red Cape, I really don't understand you."

_"NOT YOU TOO!"_

...

__Press_START_to_LOOP_

...

They were back. Again.

To the place that they for some reason kept looping back to.

Demise stood in front of them, a malicious grin on his face.

"Ghirahim. Fancy seeing you here," the almost-god said, his deep voice carrying through the dimension he had placed Link (plus Ghirahim) in. "You know, after I absorbed your form into this sword? How are you even here?"

Link grinned back, teeth bared. "You probably absorbed a dummy, or maybe Purple Cape. You know."

"Ah, is that what that was?" Demise deadpanned. "I'm sure I absorbed one with a red cape, but I could be wrong."

"You probably were."

Laughing, Demise raised his sword.

"You two are funny. No hard feelings?" he growled, getting into his stance.

"Alright Ghirahim, let's do this!"

"No _hard feelings_, Master!"

The three of them faced off, each of them with their swords raised.

"Ooh, I have a plan. Ghirahim, activate battle plan- distract plan code four!"

The demon lord flipped his bang and smiled, splashing water on to his shoes. "Skychild, this better be worth it."

Link backflipped away, almost hiding behind Ghirahim and Demise as they began clashing swords.

"You were my creation, Ghirahim, you can't hope to defeat me."

"Master, I'll have you know, _I am a creation of NINTENDO, and YOU CANNOT STOP ME!"_

"What the f- heck is a Nintendo?"

"YOU TELL ME!"

Meanwhile, Link was setting up a couple things. Scratch that, it wasn't setting up.

It was more like evilly laughing to himself as he took out item after item, ready to kill a god.

Again.

How do you even kill a god?

"You don't."

"Hurry up, Skychild! He's my creator- he knows all my moves!"

"YOU JUST SAID I WASN'T YOUR CREATOR!"

"Master, what do you mean? I have no recollection-"

"Shut up and fight."

"As you wish."

Swords clanged in the background. Link searched through his pack, pulling out the most dangerous weapons of all!

Bombs and the Bug Net.

At that moment while Link took his sweet time to shove everything back in his pants, Ghirahim glanced back, his hair flying dramatically to the side as he blocked off another slice.

"SKYCHILD ARE YOU DONE YET? IT'D BE REALLY NICE IF YOU WERE!" he yelled, ducking under a swipe and hopping over a kick. He flashed away, narrowly missing a blast of darkness.

"WE GOOD!" Link screamed over the _clangs_ and the booming music.

Speaking of, where was the music coming from?

"SKYCHILD, THERE'S NO TIME TO WONDER ABOUT THAT!" Ghirahim screeched, stabbing his rapier towards Demise, who blocked it with ease.

"WONDER ABOUT WHAT?!" Demise asked, his loud voice carrying throughout the world.

"NOTHING OF YOUR CONCERN!" Link and Ghirahim chorused, trying to beat the god's deep, still louder voice.

Demise just blinked, confusion evident in his voice. He shook his flaming hair (which was really a hazard) and sighed.

"You two are crazy."

"Not as much as you!" Link shot back, pulling out his Bug Net, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Fair."

All was quiet for a few minutes. There was no sound except for the little splashes of droplets hitting the water from Ghirahim's rapier when it had stabbed the ground instead of the intended target.

Then-

_"YOU WOULD DO WELL NOT TO INSULT ME LIKE THAT NEXT TIME!"_

A large boom sounded, and the world burst into flames, lighting raining down and _setting the water on fire._

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?!"

_"I'M A GODDESS, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"_

Link turned to Demise and for a split second, he could see Demise smirking, his sword coated in lightning.

"Long... live... the king," Demise wheezed, swinging his sword, watching a beam of bright blue electricity racing straight to Link, buffeted by smoke.

Link's eyes widened. In mock fear, he threw his hands up in the air, still holding the Bug Net and a bomb in the other, which he accidentally tossed up into the air.

In the split second the fuse went off, and then Link remembered!

The world was on fire!

The explosion threw Link to the ground, straight into the water, clear of fire.

"SKYCHILD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Link shouted back, recognizing the loud shout of the demon lord. He scrambled to his feet to see-

Demise yelling profanities while being electrocuted?

"Skychild, Skychild, _how did you do that?"_ Ghirahim questioned, flashing up next to the hero.

"What happened?" Link responded, still in shock.

"You reflected the beam with your Bug Net."

"Oh, it does that!"

_"Evidently."_

The two watched Demise raise his hand and say something, which they barely paid attention to.

Well, Ghirahim did. Link had heard this plenty of times, reloading and whatnot-

"NOT THE WALLS!"

...

__Press_START_to_LOOP_

...

"The last one was super long."

"It really was."

Link laughed quietly, watching the skies. The sun seemed to beat down on them harder than before.

Probably because they were on a boat at the Sand Sea.

Where Skipper was was a mystery, but Ghirahim and Link were on the boat together, and they were probably screwed, but-

"It always loops before we die or something like that!" Link interrupted cheerfully, placing his hands on the wheel. "Now I don't know how to navigate with this thing, but I can probably manage."

"What do you want me to do?" Ghirahim asked.

"Man the cannons. Have fun, go nuts!" Link exclaimed, a strange firey glint visible in his eyes. It was kind of disturbing but almost normal at this point.

...Considering that we don't see what he does off screen.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Ghirahim shook his head, his mouth curling into a fabulous smile.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Link smirked, tapping the wheel.

"Let's head over to the Sand Ship, shall we?"

...

...

...

So far, things weren't going so well for the duo.

Link had no clue what he was doing, but to be fair, Ghirahim didn't either. They both really couldn't master the motion controls.

And Ghirahim had managed to blow up some rocks along with the enemies, most of which had disappeared, and had almost blown themselves up.

Link had glared at Ghirahim for a good long while afterwards.

But the hero himself wasn't excused, considering that he kept running into the rocks because steering was hard.

"It's true!"

But eventually, they reached a destination. Not the Sand Ship.

"Hey look! It's the minecart place!"

And indeed, they had arrived at the Shipyard. They could see a building with a Goron inside, with two lizalfos outside.

"Let's take care of them, shall we?" Link said with a grin.

Five minutes after parking, the two monsters were dead and the two men were walking inside the building.

"Can they even characterize you as a man-"

"Psh, I'm manly enough."

The hero and the side antagonist walked up the stairs, into the building, and into a room with a minecart.

"Oh this thing!" Link exclaimed, smiling. He turned to Ghirahim, his smile turning devilish.

"How'd you like to go on a ride?"

...

"SKYCHILD THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND WHEN YOU SAID A 'RIDE!'" Ghirahim screamed, his hair flapping out behind him.

"Oh relax!" Link yelled over the howling wind as he shifted to the side with a turn. "It's a lot of fun!"

Ghirahim opened his mouth to respond right as the minecart threw itself to the side as Link tilted himself to the side. He yelled something unscripted, gripping the sides of the cart as tightly as he could.

He could see cracks starting to form but he did _not_ give a darned crap about whether it would break off or not, he just wanted to get off!

"I SWEAR, LINK! I'M GOING TO CURSE!"

"NO, DON'T, SAMURAI'S GONNA WRITE SOMETHING HORRIBLE FOR YOU!"

"OH RELAX, I PROBABLY WON'T DIE!"

Just then, the minecart's sides broke off, leaving Ghirahim holding two pieces of metal attached to nothing. In a panic, he grabbed on to Link, who jerked in surprise. The minecart shifted, and Link immediately threw himself to the side, wincing.

"THAT HURT!"

"I KNOW, THAT'S THE POINT!"

While bickering, Link subconsciously jumped over a gap, and Ghirahim interrupted his sentence with a _scream of sheer terror._

Link knew that Ghirahim could scream. But this one was hilarious.

"I-"

A laugh bubbled out of his mouth, spilling into the still room. The ride had ended.

_"Oh thank the goddeses."_

Ghirahim sighed, clambering out of the cart, the world spinning around him.

"Is it just me, or is the world a merry-go-round but faster?" Ghirahim asked, his words slurring together. He stumbled around for a second before feeling the wall.

"I think it's just you."

"Oh goodie, I thought it was all of us, then something would really be wrong."

...

__Press_START_to_LOOP__

...

"What's this?"

"Don't ask me. Don't you know this place better?"

"Skychild, I might be the ruler of this place-"

"Okay, we know that's a lie."

The two had ended up inside a house, _right next to a fireplace_, which was strange. They usually ended up outside instead of indoors, but hey-

"We take those," Link quipped, scooching closer to the fire. "Man, my hands are cold."

Ghirahim muttered something Link couldn't make out before making his way over to the warmth. He held his hands out and laughed.

"I can't feel anything."

"Take off your gloves!"

"Then you should probably do the same?" Ghirahim deadpanned, slipping his white gloves off and setting them to the side.

"What are we wearing?" Link laughed, pulling his brown, much more durable gloves off and tossing them away.

Ghirahim looked down at himself and blinked. He was wearing huge boots that came up to his knees, very fashionable by the way, coupled with baggier pants, a jacket, a thick, woolen shirt that came to his elbows, and a scarf.

"How did I not notice?"

Link shrugged. His sailcloth hung loose around his shoulders, tied at the back, which was odd. He usually placed it at the top of his pack to whip out at any second. But his gear was gone, replaced by a pack with straps around his shoulders.

"I don't know, I didn't either! It feels exactly like my normal clothes!" Link replied, rubbing his hands together.

That my friends, is what we like to call plot convenience.

"Hey Samurai! We haven't heard from you in this chapter at all!" Ghirahim responded cheerfully, clapping his hands together.

"Isn't it also because you didn't have ideas for this and-"

Link, I highly advise you to shut up.

Link promptly closed his mouth with an aggravated sigh.

Anyways, Ghirahim glanced around him. He took a look behind him and gasped quietly.

There was a huge tree, a kind they had never seen before. There were lights all over it with crystal ornaments dangling from branches and leaves. Boxes covered in paper complimented by ribbons sat under the tree, little, unrecognizable letters written over them.

"Woah!" Link cried, scrambling up and dashing over like an excited child. "What's this?!"

The two sat next to the boxes, grabbing them and turning them around.

"I think these are Christmas gifts!" Link said, snapping his fingers.

"Christmas? Don't the readers celebrate it?" Ghirahim responded, shaking a box covered in purple paper with snowmen printed all over it.

"Well, some celebrate Hanukkah, so-"

You guys are completely ignoring the _shattering _walls.

"Obviously, can't you hear it breaking?"

I can. And my nonexistent ears hurt.

"Aw c'mon Samurai! You know you have ears!"

There was no response except silence.

"We know you're there."

Shut up.

"Hey, what's this?"

Link picked up a piece of paper with writing on it.

"I can't read that, Skychild."

"It says 'Happy Holidays. Enjoy your gifts, from, anonymous,'" Link read, furrowing his brows. "Well I mean, I guess this is for us?"

"I suppose," Ghirahim shrugged, ripping open a box. Inside was a literal diamond, shining in the light.

Link followed, ripping open his with gutso that matched Ghirahim's ferocity. Inside was-

"Wait, that's my gear!"

"This diamond-"

The two glanced at each other.

"Wait-"

A few minutes later, they recovered all of their gear by tearing open every single box except one.

Link rubbed his hands together, a glint in his eyes.

"What do you have for me today," he asked with a smile, stabbing the box with his sword and cutting it open. Inside was-

There were two cookies, a glass of milk, and a note.

_'Merry Christmas you two! Happy Holidays!'_

"Are you kidding me, _that's our reward?!"_ Ghirahim fumed, snatching up one of the cookies. He shoved it into his mouth and munched on it painstakingly, staring up at the ceiling in anger.

"Wow, I didn't know the demon lord had such manners," Link laughed, biting into the other.

"Shut up, Skychild!"

As the two bickered, they could hear a soft ringing in the distance, the unmistakable sound of hooves, and-

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!"

_"What did he just call me-"_

"Ghirahim, no!"

(And because I'm really late, here's a little something XD)

Bonus:

Link was ready. He had the power of anime and trashy memes at his side, and he was back and ready to fack.

"DEMISE! TAKE THIS!"

Demise turned, only to see-

"And I oop? And I oop? Sksksksksk! And I oop? My hydroflasksksksks-"

The god's jaw dropped open, his eyes burst into flames, and his head exploded MK style.

"Well that happened."

"Skychild, my ears are bleeding."

"You're welcome? You don't need to hear this cursed _thing_ anymore."

* * *

Oh boy this was a ride XD

I had a lot of fun writing this, hopefully y'all had fun with reading it too! :D

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, whatever you celebrate, Happy Holidays! Hope you guys have a great break! (WINTER BREAK WOOOOO SCREW YOU HOMEWORK IT'S TIME TO PROCRASTINATE!)

So yeah, here-

Link: Happy Holidays!

Ghirahim: And Happy New Year, when it comes around.

Have those two wish you guys happy holidays and a happy New Year!

From me too! :DD

So yeah, hope you had fun and all that, see you guys in the next decade!

Keep loopin' y'alls! ^v^


End file.
